Checkmate
by Dani Isabel
Summary: Livi and Draco always had a rough relationship. It was more than rivalry-it wasn't rivalry at all. It was just plain dislike to each other. Everyone knew Livi was the only person who could shut Malfoy up completely with her completely brilliant retort every time they had a brawl. They hate each other. Or, do they? Starts at Year Six. T for safety. R&R!
1. Chapter One

**Lumos!**

Hello, Potterheads. Please read this story, it is really convincing, in my part. Please review this as well.

Will be on semi-hiatus, but I will update soon.

Dedicated to both The Angel's Kiss, and to my good friend Jasper Villasis, which was a model of my male OC here.

Read and Revieeeeew :)

* * *

Chapter One

The Game Begins

"Quibbler… Quibbler..."

Livi shot a look from her compartment when she heard the familiar voice of her cousin, Luna. Smiling, she hastily got out of the compartment and greeted her with a hug.

"Luna!" She exclaimed as she broke apart, and stroked her cousin's wavy blond hair. "Your hair's longer."

"Yes, apparently an inch or so," Luna said with a smile. "Quibbler?"

Livi nodded and took one from her. She was silent for a moment, then said, "Here, let me help you."

"Thank you, Livi," Luna smiled cheekily.

The two of them continued walking through the corridor and was met by Ginny Weasley.

Livi caught sight of Ginny's pink pygmy puff, lying motionless on the latter's shoulder. "He's adorable."

"They've been known to sing on Boxing Day, you know?" Luna added with a smile, "Quibbler?"

"Oh, yes please," Ginny took hold of the magazine and began chatting with Luna.

Livi excused herself and continued down the packed train, popping her head into every compartment, politely asking the students if they wanted a copy of _The Quibbler_, and at the same time, comforting the nervous first years, which were all silent and shaking in their compartments. Suddenly—

"What are _you_ doing on this part of the train?" a voice growled in irritation.

Livi simply rolled her eyes and turned around to see Draco Malfoy wearing a black suit and his hands buried on his pockets.

"I was delivering Quibbler magazines."

"_Was_?" An eyebrow rose.

"Yes, Malfoy. _Was_. I'm not spending time with the most sickening people of the school." She growled at him.

"Who are you talking about? Potter?"

Livi scoffed. "Well, if it's Harry that you see every time you look at your mirror, then maybe, yes."

"You old _hag_!" Malfoy exclaimed in frustration and reached for his wand.

"Ooh, Malfoy, I'm scared!" She mocked, and laughed aloud, "If you're trying to intimidate me, well, sorry to disappoint you."

The boy released the hold of his wand and moved his hand to point at her, "Well, you _should_ be intimidated. I _am_ after all, Draco Malfoy."

"Oh please!" Livi raised her hand in a lazy manner. "_You_ are as intimidating as a ferret! Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to spend time to people worth talking." She turned around and started to go down the direction she had been.

"Quibbler? What a pathetic excuse for a magazine. I'm surprised your uncle still manages to publish those, with your money running out." Draco stated with a snort. Behind him, Blaise Zabini and Pansy Parkinson held back their laughter.

Livi exhaled, and slowly, turned back to Draco, an evil smile on her lips and eyebrows raised with inquiry. "You think so? Well, _I'm_ surprised you're still here for our sixth year after your… family _incident_."

Draco's smirk vanished and was replaced with a very dark glare. He strode down towards Livi, and growled in fury. "What the _fuck_ was that supposed to mean?!"

Livi shrugged, amused. "It's your family after all, Malfoy. Why ask me?"

[][][]

"Livi!"

Livi shot a look and smiled when it was Eila Lockwood, her best friend. Eila and Livi met and instantly bonded during their first day of school, having shared the same, unexplainable loathe towards Draco Malfoy and his pig-headedness.

Eila was born two months before Livi, to a pureblooded family. She has a pale radiating complexion, and electric blue eyes that contrasted her raven hair. She was, to Livi, a sister, a best friend, and someone who would keep her secrets and thoughts. She and Livi were considered strong witches, being a part of Dumbledore's Army and fighting at the Battle of the Ministry.

"Eila! It's so good to see you!" She greeted after Eila pulled her into a hug. "How did you know I was here?"

Eila took her seat, and gave a small laugh. "I heard you and Malfoy shouting at each other," a pause, "well, isn't there any way better to start the year?"

Livi rolled her eyes. "Malfoy has a hobby of irritating me to death. He doesn't know who he's picking at." A pause, "Where's Harry by the way?"

Eila shrugged, "I thought you might have seen him. He went to 'get some air' but now we're already approaching Hogwarts, he still hadn't returned."

"He's just out there, somewhere." Livi said with a smile.

Eila returned the smile and asked, "How was your O.W.L.?"

Livi's lips twitched. "Exchange?"

Her bestfriend nodded and took out her OWL. They swapped letters as Livi excitedly opened Eila's OWL.

_**ORDINARY WIZARDING LEVEL RESULTS**_

_**Pass Grades: Outstanding (O) Fail Grades: Poor (P)**_

_** Exceeds Expectations (E) Dreadful (D)**_

_** Acceptable (A) Troll (T)**_

_**EILA VIVIENNE LOCKWOOD HAS ACHIEVED:**_

_**Astronomy: A**_

_**Care of Magical Creatures: E**_

_**Charms: O**_

_**Defence Against the Dark Arts: A**_

_**Divination: A**_

_**Herbology: A**_

_**History of Magic: E**_

_**Potions: E**_

_**Transfiguration: E**_

"This is perfect!" Livi sighed as she reviewed her best friend's OWL, "I envy you!"

"You shouldn't," Eila made a face, "Your's are better!"

_**ORDINARY WIZARDING LEVEL RESULTS**_

_**Pass Grades: Outstanding (O) Fail Grades: Poor (P)**_

_** Exceeds Expectations (E) Dreadful (D)**_

_** Acceptable (A) Troll (T)**_

_**LIVI ADELINE LOVEGOOD HAS ACHIEVED:**_

_**Astronomy: E**_

_**Care of Magical Creatures: E**_

_**Charms: E**_

_**Defence Against the Dark Arts: O**_

_**Divination: A**_

_**Herbology: A**_

_**History of Magic: E**_

_**Potions: O**_

_**Transfiguration: O**_

"Oh, hello, Eila," a voice greeted from outside.

Both Eila and Livi turned and saw Luna, and they both smiled.

"Luna, have you seen Harry?" Eila asked her as she took a seat beside Livi.

"No, I haven't." Luna shook her head.

"Oh, alright. We better go," Eila stood up and smiled at the cousins, "See you at the Great Hall later."

[][][]

_Livi tried to bite down the fear that was curdling by the pits of her stomach, trying to make its way to her mouth as a scream or wail. She was nervous, of course she was. They all were. The Hat, worn out by ages, was settled cautiously on her head, and they all awaited its judgment._

"_Ah, strong one!" the Hat started, clearly impressed, "Selfless and strong! But where to properly put you?" the Hat sighed, and for a moment, Livi wondered if she would be landing on Slytherin, who don't look very welcoming, Ravenclaw, who were all hospitable, Hufflepuff, very light atmosphere…_

"_But your valor ascends. You will be… GRYFFINDOR!"_

_Shouts of merriment and applause covered the room as Livi started walking towards the Gryffindor table, every one of them welcomed her, shook her hand and made her family. She took a seat beside a young girl, also a first year student, having long raven hair, and blue eyes._

"_And what is your name?" the girl, who introduced herself as Eila Lockwood, smiled after shaking her hand._

"_Livi Lovegood," she said and smiled, "Pleasure to meet you."_

"_Hello, Livi, I'm Hermione Granger." The girl with bushy brown hair extended her hand and she took it._

"_I'm Ron Weasley," a boy with red hair and blue eyes extended his hand, in which she willingly shook again._

"_Hi Livi," another boy smiled faintly at her, he wore round glasses, his eyes a beautiful shade of green, his dark hair covering his forehead, "I'm Harry Potter."_

"_So I've heard," she smiled back at him._

Livi turned to her cousin and made a face, "What is _that_ for, Luna?"

Luna removed her spectrespecs for a moment, then returned it. She shrugged and made her way out of the compartment.

Livi followed behind her, wondering why the blinds were all down, and when they opened the door leading to another compartment, the Slytherin's to be exact, Livi hissed as Draco Malfoy flashed through her mind.

She and Draco always had a rough relationship. It was more than rivalry, in fact, it wasn't rivalry at all. It was just plain dislike to each other. Everyone knew Livi as the only person who could shut Malfoy up completely with her completely brilliant retort every time they had a brawl. It all started during the first day of school…

_Excited for her first day, she hurried to the Great Hall to give herself a hearty breakfast, reckoning that there were less than ten people present. Finishing her breakfast, she hurried back outside to meet her cousin and her best friend, Eila. Her pace was quick, her strides long, and she was halfway through the Hall when—_

"_Oof!"_

_She found herself on her bottom, her books sprawled all over the floor. She glanced at the feet in front of her, that didn't move, just there, waiting. She hurriedly picked up her books, readjusted her messy bun, and stood up._

"_Watch where you're going, you idiot!" She exclaimed without looking at her assailant._

_Her attacker gasp in surprise, and as she walked past, she heard him ask, "What did you say?!"_

_Livi sighed, shoving her wet brown locks away from her forehead, and turned around to her attacker. Also a freshman and a Slytherin by the looks of it, as his robes said so, with bleached-blond hair, and grey eyes, she recalled him last night during the sorting, but forgot his name._

"_I said, 'Watch where you're going, _you idiot_!'" she said, emphasizing the last, two words._

_She noticed his grey eyes flaring in annoyance as he hastily walked over to her, his face inches from hers. "Do you even know who you're talking to?"_

_Livi raised a brow, examining him from head to toe, amused. She blinked her light green eyes._

"_No," she breathed, "but even if I do, you would still be an idiot."_

_And she walked off._

Livi furrowed her eyebrows, confused. "Harry?" she and Luna caught sight of Harry Potter, lying on the compartment, his nose bloodied.

"Luna, Livi," Harry quickly stood up, and acknowledged their presence. "What did you know where I was?"

"Wackspurts," Luna answered him, "Your head's full of them."

"Why are you still here?" Livi eyed him suspiciously. "With your Cloak? On the floor? With that blood on your nose?"

[][][]

"I can't believe that _idiot_ actually did that to you!" Livi flung her arms in the air in frustration. "When I get my hands on that big-headed creep Malfoy, I'll—"

"There's no need for that, Livi," Harry said with a smile, then glanced at the two of them, "Sorry I made you miss your carriages, by the way."

"It's alright." Luna smiled at him.

As the trio neared the gate, Professor Flitwick finally sighed in relief and annoyance. "Oh, about time! I've been looking for you three!" He produced a parchment on his hands and glanced up to the three of them, "Names?"

Livi saw Harry frowning. "But, Professor Flitwick, you've known me for five years!"

"No exceptions, _Potter_!" the enraged professor snarled.

Livi couldn't help but rolled her eyes. She took a glance at the people leading some security clearing, where Argus Filch was busy reprimanding Malfoy of his 'cane.'

"Who are these people?" Luna asked the professor.

"Aurors. The security."

"Nice face, Potter!" Malfoy glanced at the three of them and sneered.

"Saying that as if _you_ look attractive!" Livi murmured under her breath, causing the other two to laugh.

Malfoy turned to Livi one, last time, glowered at her, and followed Snape to the castle.

"I can't believe he's actually under the protection of Professor Snape!" Livi exclaimed as Luna tried to mend Harry's broken nose.

"He is?" Harry asked.

"Snape vouched for that prat's 'walking stick'," she made quotations in the air before rolling her eyes, "Pathetic."

Harry bit back a laugh when he saw the look on Livi's face. A mixture of anger and disgust.

Livi and Malfoy had spent their five years pranking each other. In fact, there was not a day in those five years that they had not fought. They were each other's arch enemy, loathing each other, though they do not do anything to violently injure each other.

Harry had admired Livi's bravery. She wasn't the most silent of the people, not the best behaved, but then she was one of the most selfless people he had met. Aged sixteen, she was a natural in dueling, and, Harry admitted, that she was, perhaps, the best female dueler he has encountered. It still baffled Harry on how she knew almost all the spells and curses, which make her offenses and defenses very strong during battle. She was a lot more different than Luna, however, with pale skin, light brown hair paired with her light green eyes, making her more striking to look at. There was one thing about Livi that perhaps everybody still doesn't know about: her hair. It was colored light-brown, nearing golden blond, but then, she _always_ keeps it a bun. Nobody knows how long her hair was, how she looks when her hair's down, how it smells. After the unsuccessful attempt of, of course, Malfoy, no one dared to find out.

"_Lovegood!" Malfoy shouted at the end of the hall, making the cousins, Luna and Livi, turn to his direction, as both were together to attend their classes._

_Livi shot him a frown while Luna just stared, indifferent._

_Malfoy laughed. "The ugly one!"_

_The cousins rolled their eyes and turned, ignoring him. Malfoy ran towards them and stopped in front of Livi._

"_What do you want, Malfoy?"_

"_Is your hair real?" Malfoy raised a brow._

"_Of course it is!" Livi answered. "Why the hell do you even ask!"_

"_Well," he folded his arms on his chest, "It doesn't look real to me."_

"_Well," Livi scoffed, "That doesn't really make any difference, does it? And why you do care?!"_

_Malfoy glared at her one last time before reaching for her bun, trying to pull it. "Maybe you're bald! That's why you wouldn't let your hair down!"_

_Livi crouched and half-ran, avoiding his hands, pulled out her wand and aimed it at Malfoy's hair._

"_Calvario."_

_Instantly, Malfoy's hair fell out. _

_He gave a yell of surprise, of shock, then of humility, while Livi smirked all the way as she watched Malfoy running back to the dungeons. Luna just stared at Malfoy, amused._

"_Grow those back!" She called after him, laughing, aware of the crowd who witnessed the jinx, who were, also, pleased, especially Harry, "Get a life, Malfoy!"_

* * *

Do you like her? Because I love Livi so much! She's a bit of a Mary Sue but of course, she'll never steal Harry's spotlight. What do you think?

Proceed to Chapter two!

~ A proud Gryffindor

Member of the DA

Livi Lovegood :)


	2. Chapter Two

So, Potterheads, I gave you two chapters ahead because I will be gone hunting Horcruxes-or rather-be sent off to college.

But, please support Livi, I love her and I am currently writing a sequel to this already.

R&R!

HP is not mine. Wish it was, though.

I'll update after two weeks, atmost.

* * *

Chapter Two

The Game Ascends

Livi hastily threw her robes around herself and hurried to keep up with Harry.

"Oh Harry," she frowned, noticing how feebly Harry attempted to wipe out blood on his face.

"No, I'm fine," Harry reassured her, "How are you, Livi?"

"I'm fine too, Harry," she smiled. Harry blinked, because for a split-second, he could've sworn he saw Livi…blush?

"Were you…_blushing_?" he asked her.

Livi shook her head vigorously. "Oh, no! No, you must have imagined it," She glanced at the Gryffindor table and finally said, "Excuse me, Harry."

She quickened her pace and jumped next to Eila, who sighed in relief. "Hello, Eila!"

"Livi!" Eila gave her a quick, one-armed hug, "Where have you been?"

Livi smiled guiltily, "Sorry. We missed the carriages."

"We?"

"Yes, me, Luna and Harry."

"Why? What happened?" Eila raised a brow.

Livi made a face. "The Malfoy git kicked Harry on the nose! Good thing we found him or he would've been sent back to London. And we 'episkey'd' him too."

Eila rolled her eyes and growled in annoyance. "That _git_ is reaching my nerves already!"

"Get over it! You've been _friends _with him since the first day of class!" Dean Thomas suddenly commented at their conversation, laughing.

"What a great _friend_, that Malfoy!" Livi exclaimed, rolling her eyes. "Plus that filthy, clingy _girlfriend_ of his, Parkinson! Oh, how I despise them all!"

All she received was Eila's fit of laughter, silently agreeing to her.

"Very best of evenings to you all," a voice—that certain voice filled of authority suddenly spoke, and they all turned their heads in silence to listen to Professor Dumbledore, "First off, let me introduce the newest member of our staff, Horace Slughorn."

A flabby, old man in thinning hair, enormous, silver walrus-like mustache and a big waist coated belly, stood up and was acknowledged with a thunder of applause.

"Professor Slughorn is a former colleague of mine and will be resuming to his old post of Potions master."

"_Potions?_" The word echoed inside the hall as Eila and Livi exchanged looks.

"_Potions_?" Eila raised a brow, "What's Snape's teaching then?"

"Meanwhile," Dumbledore added, "the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts will be taken by Professor Snape."

"Snape?!" Eila exclaimed beside Livi, "Is he serious? He's going to let him teach us Defense?" As she shot her a look, Eila only made a face, "Like that's gonna stop _you_ from enjoying the subject!"

"Shut, up, Eila." Livi rolled her eyes and took note of Professor Snape's lazy flick of his hand in acknowledgement and a devious smile on his face.

"Now, as you know, each and every one of you was searched upon your arrival tonight. You have a right to know why," sighing, Dumbledore continued, "Once there was a young man who, like you, sat in this very Hall. Walked this castle's corridors. Slept beneath its roof. He seemed, to all the world, a student like any other. His name? Tom Riddle."

Silence.

"Today, of course, the world knows him by another name. Which is why, as I stand looking out upon you all tonight, I am reminded of a sobering fact. Each day, every hour, this very minute perhaps, dark forces attempt to penetrate this castle. But, in the end, their greatest weapon remains—you."

Draco Malfoy felt an eerie coldness run down his entire body, but he chose to ignore it. Sitting beside him was the overly-attached Pansy Parkinson, who was more than delighted to hear that the Head of Slytherin House would be teaching Defense. His eyes wandered for a moment, glancing at everyone at the Hall, when his eyes finally landed on his _best friend_.

Livi and Eila seemed to be deep in a conversation. Has he been missing something?

He stiffened, as if he was petrified, like what he did to Harry, confused, and unable to do anything. He turned to Pansy, "Is Lovegood dating someone?"

Pansy shared a glance at Livi and Eila talking to each other, and from time-to-time, conversing to Harry Potter. Pansy scoffed, "I think so. I mean, you do remember the Yule Ball? That boy from Dumstrang-Jasper? He asked her to go to the Ball, which she turned down. I heard they were dating." Rolling her eyes, she added, "Has the world gone mad? Trying to get together Lovegood—whose bloodline is completely mad, and that Jasper Ivalliss, who the _hell_ cares about him anyway? Right, Draco?" she added with the horrible batting of her lashes.

Draco gave her a cold shrug. The Yule Ball was another failed attempt to get away from Parkinson.

"_LUNA-tic!" Malfoy yelled as he spotted Luna, Eila and Livi sitting together at the Gryffindor Table, watching in amusement as Ron Weasley 'puked' on the dress robes he received for the ball._

_Luna just looked down, ignoring the what seemed like a normal insult to her, but Livi turned to Malfoy, her eyes narrowing._

"_Don't call my cousin THAT!"_

"_Why not?"_

"_Because she's not that, you _daft_!"_

_Malfoy blinked. "Did you just call me daft?"_

"_Either _daft_ or _deaf_, both are appropriate to describe you at the moment," Livi said with a triumphant smirk._

"_That graceless attitude of yours must be the reason why no one asked you to the Yule Ball!" Malfoy noted her rolling her eyes, "Too bad you're going to the Ball alone."_

"_I'm sorry, but I'll just have to ask you why the _hell_ are you bothering me today before I force it out of you!"_

_Malfoy smirked. "Well, since you don't have a date for the Ball, maybe I could do you a favor by accomp—"_

"_Eila! Eila!"_

_Malfoy exhaled in frustration as Harry Potter's figure ran towards Livi's best friend, panting._

"_Yes, Harry?" Eila asked._

"_Have you heard of the Yule Ball, Eila?" He asked her._

"_Oh yes, Harry," the girl answered with a smile, "Why?"_

"_Well, I was wondering if you'd want to go to the Ball with me."_

_Malfoy swore he could see Livi beaming, obviously happy and envious of the two of them. "I'd love to!"_

"_Really?"_

"_Yes," she reassured him._

"_Thank you!" Harry grinned at her, his face red in excitement as he exited the Hall._

"_Oh, and Livi?" Harry called after._

"_Yes?" Livi asked._

"_Ron wants to go to the Ball with you. Well, if it's fine."_

"_It is," Livi grinned, "Tell Ron 'thanks'…and, uh, his robes look good!"_

_Harry gave a hearty laugh, and nodded, running off._

_Livi turned to Malfoy, with the noticeable twinkle in her eyes. "You were saying?"_

_But Malfoy wasn't there anymore._

[][][]

"Running late, are we now?" Malfoy raised an eyebrow as Livi and Eila panted their way into Potions. Fortunately, they were just in time, Professor Slughorn was still in his office. Commotion was instilled in the room, as Malfoy finally found his victim.

Livi rolled her eyes and ignored him, hastily taking out her Potions book and pressing it lightly on her chest. She was having an entirely nasty day since Malfoy 'accidentally' tossed her a goblet of pumpkin juice during breakfast.

"Are you dating Ivalliss, Lovegood?" Malfoy egged on, "Can't believe you two are together now! What a perfect combination! A lunatic, and uh—" he didn't continue, instead he gave a hearty guffaw.

"Shut up! Seriously, insult him again and I'll blow you to pieces!" Livi snapped at him.

"Oh? And what do you intend to do?" he mocked her.

Livi hastily removed her wand and flicked it on Malfoy's face. "Expul—"

"Livi, stop! Don't stoop down to his level." Hermione lowered Livi's wand.

"Oh, and I suppose a filthy little mudblood like you will try and stop me, eh? Your kinds are the ones who disgraced the wizarding community! You shouldn't co-exist with us in the first place." Malfoy laughed.

Livi screamed in frustration, and yelled at his face, "Shut up!"

"You don't have the right to shut me up, Livi," Malfoy said, a smirk plastered on his face, "my parents are quite powerful people in the society, you know."

"Oh, I'm sorry, allow me to correct myself," she faked a bow before snapping at him, "Shut up, Draco Malfoy! Your so-called 'powerful' parents are so brave that they became Death Eaters! Out of what, Malfoy? Fear? Fear of Voldemort? That's 'powerful' in your vocabulary? Oh please!"

Malfoy blinked. No one has the right to insult the Malfoy name in his presence. And Livi will regret what she has done. "What the _fuck_ did you just say?" He drew his wand and aimed it at Livi.

"Livi, just step back. Okay? Leave him alone," Eila pulled Livi's arm towards her but she only shook her off.

"No, Eila. He has to know that we had _enough_ of this." Livi narrowed her light-green eyes at Malfoy. "What are you gonna do now, Malfoy? Use the Killing Curse on me? Or the Torture Curse, your Aunt Bella's signature spell."

Malfoy felt his grip on his wand tightening in anger as he gritted his teeth. "Try me."

"Confundo!" Livi's Confundus Charm knocked Malfoy and threw him across the classroom, spilling the potions.

"Why you little—" Malfoy aimed it directly at Livi's heart but was stopped by Livi's quick, "Scourgify!"

The broken flasks vanished as she regained composure as if nothing ever happened. She turned her wand away and forced a smile at Hermione and Eila.

Professor Slughorn entered the room, completely unaware of the disgruntled faces of his students having witnessed the wrath of both Lovegood and Malfoy, not that they were surprised. Every year, _every_ single year would never pass if the two of them never gets into a heated argument that would cause trouble, injury and mostly, detention.

_It all started during their third year when Malfoy decided to use a very strong Cheering Charm on Livi during one of Professor Snape's intense Potions class._

_The silence of the classroom was broken by Livi giggles and uncontrolled chortles._

"_Do you find Polyjuice Potion humorous, Miss Lovegood?"_

"_Your…er—what? Professor?" Livi's eyes widened in shock when she realized that she was laughing in the middle of the class._

"_I said, 'Do you find Polyjuice Potion humorous, Miss Lovegood?'" He asked again, very slowly, as if talking to a child._

_Livi cleared her throat. "I…well—um… no, Professor. Someone hexed me," she said, her face blank._

"_And who might cast you a charm in the middle of my class?"_

_She eyed Malfoy darkly, "Malfoy, sir. He's holding his wand—which we don't even _require_ in a Potions class."_

_Malfoy eyed her back, before standing up. "I didn't!"_

"_You did!"_

"_Did not!"_

"_Did to!"_

"_You smelly witch!" Malfoy held his wand and shouted "Stupefy!"_

_Livi blocked it and countered with another Stunning Charm, knocking Malfoy onto his desk._

_Snape's eye twitched as he ran to revive Malfoy. When the boy finally got to his senses, Snape growled, "I shall not have dueling inside my _Potions_ class! You all know quite well that I do not want to be disturbed. Thirty points will be deducted to each of you." He eyed the two of them before adding, "Get out of my class! And detention, every Saturday. OUT!"_

_When the two were reluctantly dismissed, that was when the real fight began._

"_Expelliarmus!" Malfoy started, when they were finally out of Snape's—or any other teacher's—earshots. "You gave me detention, old hag!"_

"_You know very well that I can deflect _your_ expelliarmus. And why the hell were you hexing me in the first place?! Expelliarmus!"_

"_Serpensortia!"_

"_You idiot!" Livi's eyes rolled. "Vipera Evanesca!"_

"_Stupefy!"_

"_Reducto!"_

"_Immobulus!"_

"_Incarcerous!"_

"_Where did you learn that?!" Malfoy's eyes widened as he avoided the hex by mere inches._

"_I'm the top student of Defense Against the Dark Arts, remember? Stupefy!"_

_But her Stunning Charm was a weak one, resulting to a backfire after hitting Malfoy squarely on his chest._

_Both spent their night at the Hospital Wing, for broken arms._

"What happened to you today, Eila?" Livi heard Harry Potter questioning Eila as they walked quietly for Defense Against the Dark Arts.

"Draco Malfoy, that's what happened," Livi bit back a grunt as she said his name.

"Come on, Livi. You're saying that as if you hadn't endured him for the last five years!" Harry commented with a laugh.

Noting that Malfoy was behind them, clearly in their earshot, Livi purposely increased the volume of her voice, to let Malfoy hear. "That's the point, Harry. I've been trying to endure him for so long, yet I don't know why he still refuses to _grow up_!"

Ron, Hermione and Eila bit back their laughter when they heard Malfoy's scoff of disbelief.

Satisfied, Harry and Livi entered Professor Snape's room with grins on their faces.

[][][]

"_Patronuses?" _Malfoy gasped in disbelief when Professor Snape introduced their new lesson, the Patronus Charm. "This is rubbish!"

"Anything you wish to share, Mr. Malfoy?" Snape turned to him, lifting an eyebrow.

Malfoy shook his head and rolled his eyes.

"The Patronus Charm is derived from the words, _'Patronus'_ means _'protector'_ in Latin, but, it means _'father' _in archaic Latin. _'Expecto'_ is a Latin word that means _'I await.' _This Charm is a defensive spell which will conjure a spirit-like incantation of their positive emotions to defend yourselves from dark creatures, such as dementors." Snape eyed each student carefully before continuing.

"Also, it may be used to convey a message to other witches and wizards. Each of your Patronus is different, it will take form of something important or of significance to the caster. Now, can you change your Patronus?"

Hermione's hand shot up in the air.

Snape sighed. "Miss Granger?"

"Yes, sir, but not intentionally. It can change when the caster has undergone a period of heightened emotion. And to cast this you should—"

"Yes, Miss Granger I know enough about the Patronus Charm let alone cast it," Snape interrupted her. After his very thorough explanation of how to cast the Patronus Charm, he announced, "Into pairs. I shall reward anyone who casts a corporeal patronus."

The class drifted as the students tried to find their suitable pairs. Malfoy noticed Harry and Ron pairing up, Hermione and Luna, Blaise and Pansy, Eila and Dean. The only person who hasn't gotten a pair was—

"Livi." He sighed in disdain.

Livi rolled her eyes before inching towards him, "Oh great! Of all people! Isn't it _wonderful_? Could this day get any better?" she took out her wand, but Malfoy was in no mood to bring up the brawl they had earlier.

"I don't get it," Malfoy looked at her, confused, "Why do you hate me so much?"

Livi blinked. It was noticeable that her green eyes were shocked of the question. "I don't _hate_ you, Malfoy," a pause, "I just don't like you very much."

"Why is that so?"

Livi flicked her wand wildly, not looking him in the eyes. _Why was she not looking him in the eyes?_ "You're an arrogant creep—spoiled by your parents, bullying those who never deserved it…feeling as if _you_ have the right to almost everything just because you're a pureblood!"

Malfoy blinked. No one ever talked to him that way. But that was Livi…she can—and will—talk to him that way. She was the only person he knew to have _the nerve_ to talk to him that way. No, not even Potter. "But, aren't _you_ a pureblood too, Lovegood?"

"I am," she snapped at him, laying her eyes on his for a split second, "But I certainly don't act like a dick!"

"Wha—how dare you! This is _Draco Malfoy_ you are talking to, Lovegood!" Malfoy's eye twitched as he felt himself redden in fury.

"That doesn't make any difference, does it, Malfoy?" She gave him a humourless smile, "Now, excuse me, I would rather perform my Patronus alone."

* * *

This is goodbye, for now.

**NOX!**


	3. Chapter Three

**LUMOS!**

Hello there! First, I want to thank those who Favorited, Followed and Reviewed my story. And to those who hadn't, please check, the Review button is working, try it! ;)

And I'm sorry for not updating for a long time. The Dark Lord has settled into His new form: College. So I got held up.

I'm reallyyyy thankful that you like Livi, I practically love her!

Read and Review please! xx

* * *

Chapter Three

The Game Stirs

_Expecto Patronum._

Livi sighed. Happy memories. Strong, happy memories.

She began to remember the summer she had with her family: the love, laughter, fun. The peacefulness and tranquility. She began to remember the memories she had shared with Gryffindor, with Eila and the Golden Trio, the priceless memories, Dumbledore's Army, the Yule Ball.

Livi's lips pressed into a smile as she, finally, chanted, "Expecto Patronum."

Opening her eyes, she smiled. A bluish-silvery mist taking form of a large bird, its wings spread magnificently towered over her.

"Livi!" She turned and smiled at Harry.

"It's beautiful," Harry commented, then paused after noticing something, "Is that—"

"A Phoenix. Yes."

"It's beautiful," Harry sighed.

"Thanks."

Harry fell silent, then smiled inwardly.

Livi eyed him curiously. "What?"

"Just remembered Lupin's 'Riddikulus' Lesson."

Livi nodded. "The Boggart lesson?"

_Both Livi and Eila jumped silently when they caught sight of a tall wardrobe rattling violently._

"_What exactly is that thing?" Livi questioned her friend._

"_Hell if I know." Eila answered, eyeing the cabinet wide-eyed._

"_Intriguing, yes? Would anyone__like to venture a guess as to__what's inside?" Professor Lupin, their new Defence against the Dark Arts teacher, asked the students with sheer amusement._

"_That's a Boggart, that is," Livi heard Seamus Finnigan whisper against his breath._

_Their teacher smiled, probably hearing Seamus' answer. "Very good, Mr. Finnigan. Can__anyone tell us what a Boggart looks like?"_

"_No one knows," Hermione quickly said, "Boggarts are shape-shifters.__They take the shape of whatever__  
__a particular person fears most.__That's what makes it so—"_

"_Terrifying, yes. Luckily, a very__simple charm exists to repel a__Boggart. Let's practice it now,__shall we? Without wands,__please... Riddikulus!"_

"_Ridiculous?" Livi asked._

"_Riddikulus," Eila corrected, stressing with the pronunciation._

"_It's this class that's ridiculous," Malfoy mumbled next to Goyle._

_Livi turned to him and shot him a look , "Keep your thoughts to yourself, Malfoy."_

_Malfoy made a face, "I wasn't talking to you!"_

"_Livi, leave him alone!" Eila tugged on her friend's robes, "Look at Neville! He looks like he crawled out of his skin!"_

_Livi diverted her attention to Neville, whose boggart was none other than Professor Snape, and with a flick of his wand and a 'Riddikulus', Snape stumbled and reappeared in__ a long, lace-trimmed dress, towering__moth-eaten hat, and crimson handbag._

_Everyone, except the Sytherin students, burst in laughter._

"_Line up!" Lupin exclaimed, and everyone hurried to form a line._

"_Parvati!" Livi tapped on the girl's shoulder, "I'll be behind you, okay?"_

_Parvati nodded, and watched silently as the boggart transformed into a giant cobra. With the countercharm, it transformed into a Jack-in-the-box. Parvati moved behind, and Livi raised her wand, waiting for her boggart._

_It transformed into a black hooded figure, bowing, its transparent cloak billowing behind it, its skeletal hands reaching slowly to Livi. She opened her mouth to speak, her wand trembling in her hands as the mere thought of life leaving her horrified her._

"_Riddikulus!"_

_The figure altered and became a squawking parrot. Sighing in relief, she nodded at Professor Lupin's knowing look, indicating that everything was fine._

"_Hey, Lovegood!"_

_She turned to Malfoy. "What?"_

"_Was that what I thought it was?"_

"_How would I know what you were thinking?"_

_Malfoy moved closer. "Was…that de—death himself?"_

_Livi nodded. "Yes. My greatest fear and boggart is Death."_

Behind them, Livi caught sight of Malfoy eyeing her Patronus as it flew gracefully across the classroom. She shot an eyebrow.

"Jealous, Malfoy?"

Malfoy smirked his signature smirk. "You wish."

"Ha. Ha. Ha," Livi rolled her eyes, "Looks like someone couldn't conjure a Patronus." She and Harry exchanged glances, "I heard only Death Eaters couldn't conjure a Patron—"

"Shut your goddamned mouth up!" Malfoy raised his voice, his nostrils flaring, and walked angrily out of the room.

Harry shook his head behind Livi. "What was that, Livi? Stating the obvious?"

[][][]

Walking towards the Great Hall, Malfoy was lost in thought. How could he do it? The task seemed impossible, and with a short time… he trailed off. In front of him were Luna Lovegood and Neville Longbottom, looking as if they were talking about something important. He decided to butt it—last trick before he plans his mission—when he heard something. Something _terrible_ in Luna's words.

"…they look good anyway. I'm happy for my cousin," Luna sighed.

"They said Jasper Ivalliss fancied her ever since he laid his eyes on her, it's good to hear that Livi and Jasper are finally dating," Neville agreed.

"They went to the Yule Ball together, didn't they?"

"No, they didn't," Neville laughed. "Jasper practically rolled off of bed, they said, and ran to ask Livi. But Ron already asked her, and she didn't like Jasper that time."

"I caught him sometimes swooning over Livi." Luna added with a giggle.

"Livi was so pretty back there—the Yule Ball."

"She is, all the time. My cousin is so very pretty."

"Yes, she is. And so are you, Luna," Neville added with a smile.

Malfoy stopped in his tracks. Whatever the teasing was earlier…was _true_? They were indeed dating? Jasper Ivalliss—the Drumstrang boy?

He smirked to himself. Livi must thank the heavens he was busy, so else she'll regret the day she was born. If it weren't for the mission, he would have doubled his teasing and pranks on Livi to 'make up' for the time they lost during summer. But that would never happen. The only person he loves to irritate, was, too, taken away from him because of the mission.

How he hated his life.

[][][]

"We have _tons_ to talk about, Livi!" Eila exclaimed when they both sat on the couch at the Gryffindor Common Room.

Livi sighed and turned to Eila. "Like what?"

"About your summer! How did you do? Who were you with? Why were you so pissed off with Malfoy? And is your Patronus really the Phoenix?"

Livi chuckled, "We stayed in the house, mostly. I visited Uncle Xenophilius and Luna frequently. I was pissed off because he threw his pumpkin juice on me first thing in the morning! And yes, my Patronus really is the Phoenix."

Eila stared at her for a full minute. "You'd make a wonderful couple, you know."

"Who?"

"Jasper Ivalliss."

Color filled Livi's cheeks and she smiled at her. "I know that."

"How long have you two been dating, anyway?" Ron Weasley popped up from his couch and stared at them.

"Since the DA," Livi said, beaming.

"No way," Ron shook his head, "Why didn't we notice?"

Livi smiled. "Because."

"_Livi!"_

_Livi sighed and placed her Potions book—halfway done—on her bed._

"_Yes, mum?" Livi's head popped from her bedroom._

"_You have a visitor," her mother said, and with a few shuffles, she added, attending to the visitor. "Please, sit down. Would you like some tea?"_

"_Yes, please. Thank you, Mrs. Lovegood."_

"_Such formalities, Jasper. Call me Mirana."_

_Livi skipped down the stairs and turned to see Jasper Ivalliss in the sitting room, seated, his hands on his lap. His eyes moved across the room, searching, when, finally, they landed on Livi._

"_Livi." Jasper stood in recognition._

"_Hello Jasper." Livi smiled and sat on the armchair across Jasper's. "You're alone?"_

"_Yes, actually," Jasper flipped his dark hair covering his forehead, giving Livi a full view of his beautiful chocolate-like eyes. "I wanted to visit you."_

"_Tea, Jasper," Livi's mother approached the sitting room and smiled at the two, "Livi. Oh my little girl's all grown up!" She teared up a little and smiled. "I'll be in the kitchen if you need me."_

"_Yes mother."_

"_Yes, Mirana. Thank you." Jasper added with a smile._

"_So," Livi started, "How's Drumstrang?"_

_Jasper shrugged. "Same. Boring—not much fun actually," he glanced at her, "How about Hogwarts? Is Draco still bothering you?"_

_Livi blinked, surprised. "Oh, since when were you in first name basis with Malfoy?"_

_Jasper smiled at her, "We're friends."_

"_Friends? With that git?"_

"_Oh, I could see that he still is a bother," Jasper grinned, flashing his white teeth, "He's not that bad."_

"_That's because you don't share the same school, same year, same subjects with him." Livi crossed her arms on her chest. "Why are we talking about his gittiness anyway?"_

"_We could always adjust our focus into something more—"_

"_Pleasant," Livi cut him off, and fell silent for a moment, "So, a—are your parents approving of the—the—"_

_Jasper leaned forward and placed his elbows on his thighs, his hands clasped together, "You might have forgotten that my parents requested for—"_

"_Yes, yes, I forgot," Livi closed her eyes, "I apologize."_

"_Nothing to apologize for."_

"_Are you ready for this?" Livi asked him._

_Jasper blinked his brown eyes. "The arrangement states that we have to—"_

"_Yes, after graduation," Livi leaned on her armchair, "Do you want to?"_

"_I have no other option." The boy shrugged._

"_So, if my friends ask, I would say that we're—"_

"_Dating, of course. And currently, we are courting each other," Jasper said matter-of-factly._

"_Who were your other choices?"_

"_What?" Jasper asked, leaning on his seat as well._

"_Your other choices."_

"_Well," he cleared his throat, "your cousin, Luna. Pansy Parkinson," he smiled, amused when Livi gave a shudder, "and Astoria Greengrass."_

"_Astoria Greengrass? But isn't she—"_

"_Yes, to Draco, I think," his lips twitched for a second, then added, "Not that I wanted her. I already chose you, anyway. Even if it's arranged."_

_Livi nodded, but didn't say anything._

"_I apologize."_

_She turned to the young man. "Why?"_

"_That the Ivalliss family arranged our marriage. I mean, you have to pick your choices, and I—"_

"_We've been through this, the last time you were here," Livi smiled, "They just want what's best for us."_

_Jasper nodded in agreement. "So are you my girlfriend," he smiled at her, "or my fiancée?"_

_Livi flushed in deep red. "The latter, I think."_

"Oh, didn't I tell you," Livi halted, shocked, "I have to go to the library, I have an essay to pass for Charms."

Eila made a face. "But it's due, what, three days from now?"

"Well, I want to do it now." Livi said, smiling.

"Okay, want me to come with you?"

"No need," she reassured, "See you at the Great Hall."

"Yeah, see you."

Eila was her bestest friend, the one she could trust with everything. Of course, there was Luna, but she was a Ravenclaw, the Golden Trio, but they were sometimes, too busy, Lavender Brown, but she could be too busy swooning over Ron Weasley. And there was Eila; with the same wavelengths as hers, with the same sense of humor, with the same ideas and thoughts, her soulmate.

"_Oh." Eila looked down, disappointed. "So, your romance didn't actually bloom?"_

"_I wouldn't exactly call it a romance," Livi shrugged._

"_So it was scripted."_

"_Not actually," Livi protested, "It was arranged—and agreed on both families. We don't have any choice—and we were cool with it."_

"_Just imagine it, Livi Adeline Lovegood-Ivalliss," she remarked dramatically, making invisible banners in the air with her hands._

_Livi bit back a scoff. "I'm fine with it."_

"_And your kids!" Eila added, "They would be adorable! Jasper is really handsome—but not my type."_

"_How about you?" Livi questioned, "you were not arranged to be married to whomever?"_

"_If they will, they'll lose their only daughter," Eila said, laughing, "And they're planning to marry me off to Seamus!"_

"_That one's better. The last one they thought of was—"_

"_Goyle! Ooh, that's disgusting!" Eila pretended to gag while Livi laughed in amusement._

"_Check this out, Eila." Livi made invisible banner with her hands and stated, "Eila Lockwood-Goyle!"_

"_Oh, shut up! I'm gonna die if that happens!"_

"_I would disown you if that happens!" Livi said, cackling._

"OW!"

Livi flinched and opened her mouth to apologize when she bumped into someone on her way to the Library. She stopped herself and breathed, "Parkinson."

Pansy Parkinson's dark eyes shone in recognition, "Lovegood! How _polite_ of you to bump me!"

"I would only apologize to someone who's worth it."

"Well, well, looks like someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed!"

Livi raised a brow, "And someone here must have been thrown to the wrong side of the school! What are you doing at the Library, Parkinson? Isn't that place too advanced for someone as intellectually _challenged_ as you?" she bit back her laughter when she saw Parkinson's untraceable face.

"How dare you! Apologize this instant!"

"I would only apologize to someone who's worth it." She repeated.

Parkinson growled in frustration and marched off, 'unintentionally' bumping Livi's shoulder.

That Slytherin Girl was obviously not Livi's favorite schoolmate, not only because she's been pairing up with that Malfoy git in every prank, but she's also as arrogant and conceited as the boy. They were full of themselves, and Livi believed that she could be the one to shut down their egotism.

"Hey, Livi," Hermione perched from one of the shelves and greeted her with a smile. "What are you doing here?"

"Charms, you?"

"Uh, just…researching." Hermione smiled at her after noticing Livi giving her an odd look, "Are you going to dinner?"

"Yes, actually," she answered, her eyes still looking for a book she needed. Finally, getting hold of it, she removed it from the shelves and took it in her hands, "Just gonna borrow this."

"Okay, see you at the Hall, Livi."

"Sure, Hermione."

[][][]

_He shouldn't have been so stupid. He shouldn't have stepped forward and shocked the Hippogriff. He _shouldn't_ have, and look what happened to him: a broken arm. He never should've dared. He never should have._

_Malfoy sat on his bed, unblinking as Madame Pomfrey tended to his wounds. He sat there, wondering why the hell he ever dare did that. Oh, he remembered now. Because he was an idiot._

_A few seconds later, he noticed someone standing at the door of the Hospital Wing, waiting for Madame Pomfrey to leave._

"_You'll be fine," reassured Pomfrey, before turning to leave, "Just give yourself a rest for the day."_

_When she left, the figure slowly approached him. He was afraid it would turn out to be Pansy. But it wasn't._

"_Are you alright?" she asked him._

"_Look at my arm, Lovegood, do I honestly look like I'm alright?"_

_Livi made a face. "Yeah, like _I _was the total idiot who insulted the Hippogriff."_

"_What are you doing here, anyway?" he scowled at her._

"_Why? Can't I visit you?"_

"_And why would a Gryffindor such as yourself would want to visit me?"_

"_You really take it to great consideration that we do not share the same house, do you?"_

"_Actually," he scoffed, "I do not _consider _it_. You're a Gryffindor_, end of story."_

_She shook her head in disbelief. "How rude…very rude indeed," a pause, "But that's nothing new, you're a Malfoy, after all."_

"_Shut up."_

_Livi huffed. "Do you not feel any gratefulness that I even spent a good ten minutes with you?"_

"_I didn't _ask_ you to come here and visit, you did it yourself!"_

_He heard her sigh. "I knew this was a bad idea."_

"_Then what are you waiting for?!"_

"_I brought you apples…" Livi started._

"_Well, what am I supposed to do with that?" He spat._

"_You're a complete moron, you should know that," she narrowed her green eyes at him, "When will you ever change, Malfoy?"_

"_How am I supposed to know?" Malfoy raised an eyebrow._

"_Go to hell," she rolled her eyes and marched out of the Hospital Wing._

_Frowning, Malfoy wondered _why_ she came to visit him, why she came and brought him apples. Why? Turning to his bedside table, he spotted two green apples lying there. He sighed to himself._

Walking out of the Great Hall, Malfoy sighed, trying to remember the look on his mother's eyes.

"_Don't do it, Draco." She whispered._

But they don't have any choice now, do they?

"_He's just a boy!"_

He's _got_ to do it.

"_I'm surprised you're still here for our sixth year after your… family incident."_

He winced slightly at Lovegood's harsh words. His father… his mother… he _has_ to do it. There's not much of a choice.

Moving quickly, he finally reached the seventh-floor. It was, as always, quiet, deserted, lonely. Walking swiftly, towards the wall, he stopped in front of the blank wall, and exhaled.

The Room of Requirement.

Funny how it fell on the hands of a Death Eater when it first became the headquarters of Potter's _Dumbledore's Army._

Dumbledore.

When it opened to his will, he stopped in shortly to admire the room. Although unused for a long while, the room was vast, the size of a large cathedral. It was full of piles of broken and damaged furniture, stowed away, to hide the evidence of mishandled magic. There were thousands of books, obviously banned, and mountains of Filch's Forbidden Items.

He walked slowly, lingering, memorizing the room, scrutinizing every little bit.

Finally, he found it, a tall cabinet, sleek and covered with intricate designs. He stared at it coolly, thinking of how to possibly mend it. Taking out his wand, he pointed it at the Vanishing Cabinet, though he knew for certain that it wouldn't work.

"Reparo!"

As if following his worst fears, nothing happened.

He'll just have to do it some other day. The night has ascended and he should return to the Slytherin Common Room. Tucking his wand inside his slacks, he slowly made his way out of the Room, so as not to make any weird sound.

As he stepped outside the Room, his eyes went wide in surprise, and his blood turned cold as he stiffened.

"Malfoy?" the girl, who was standing in front of him, eyed him curiously, "What are you doing inside the Room of Requirement?"

* * *

The more reviews, the more chances that I would update a lot frequently. Please review, or else Livi'll hex you! Welcome College life! :)

NOX, for now :)

[ Review button is working. Try it. ]


	4. Chapter Four

HELLO THERE, EVERYONE! PLEASE, LET ME EXPLAIN!

Do you know that terrible feeling you get when you let people wait in vain? Oh, I feel that-like everyday. And I'm so very sorry.

So, I give you Livi Lovegood's Chapter Four, **The Game Plays.**

JK Rowling owns HP Series, I own Livi, Eila and Jasper :)

Favorite, Alert and/or Review! Thank youuuuuuu, Sorry and God bless!

_**VERY IMPORTANT NOTE: I may not update this story for like-uh-two months. College is worse than I anticipated. We have free net-we don't have any time. But please please, support this fanfic.**_

* * *

Chapter Four

The Game Plays

Livi Lovegood stared at him with tense, unblinking eyes.

"What are you doing inside the Room of Requirement?" she repeated her query.

"Why are you here?" he asked back.

"That is none of your concern." She folded her arms across her chest and lifted a brow.

"Surely then, what I did inside the Room should be nothing of your concern, too." He spat.

Livi exhaled. "I'll tell you if you tell me what you were doing."

"That is not how you play my game, love," Malfoy smirked.

"Don't call me that."

"What? Love?"

"It tastes like _mud_ coming from your mouth!"

"Want to taste it?" Malfoy teased her, licking his lips.

"Shut up, that is disgusting!"

"And I suppose you wouldn't mind if your Ivalliss _love_ calls you that?" he sneered.

"Because he has every right to!" Livi growled at him. "Now, tell me what you were doing inside."

"Now, now," he raised his index finger and wiggled it, "If you want to play the game, you'd have to tell me first what you were doing here."

Silence.

"Well?" he asked.

"I was following you," came the timid reply.

"You were _following_ me?" Malfoy repeated, surprised. "Why?"

"Because…" Livi looked down to the ground, "Well…just because!"

"Were you stalking me?"

"Not in this bloody world!"

"Then why are you here?"

"I saw you leave the Great Hall, and I was going to apologize to you."

"About what?"

"About what I said back at the train. About your father—I mean, I was rude to say it, but… are you alright now?" Livi trailed off, looking at him with a tiny glint of concern on her green eyes.

Malfoy stiffened, and decided to ignore the inquiry. "You were going to apologize to me about _what_?"

"I thought you'd want someone to talk to…well, after…you know…what happened to your…father."

He felt every muscle in his body harden. "Why do _you_ care?"

"Look, Malfoy, I just wanted to ask you how you were feeling because of what happened to your father. I just wanted to know if you're fine, or if you want someone who'd listen."

Malfoy blinked. Was this really coming out from Lovegood's mouth? "Are you sick?"

"What?" Livi looked up at him in surprise.

"Are you sick?"

"I'm fine," she looked at him as if he said something peculiar, "What do you ask?"

"Why, in Salazar Slytherin's name, are you so comforting all of the sudden? Following me to, what did you say? To 'know if I'm fine or if I want someone who'd listen.' You wanted to apologize about what you said back at the train—Livi Lovegood never apologizes, definitely not to Draco Malfoy. That's not _you_, Lovegood. That's not in your nature!"

"Are you calling me cold-hearted?" she raised an eyebrow, "Are you telling me I used to be _insensitive? Unfeeling?"_

"No, Lovegoo—"

"Well, I'll have you know that even though you infuriate the _raging hell _out of me, I was still born with a heart, Malfoy!"

"That's not what I me—"

"I'm not like _you_, or any other spoiled brats out there who are _so_ immodest, only because they were born _purebloods_! That doesn't even make you any different!"

"All I'm saying is that I'm not used to—"

"And I'll have you know that because of your arrogance, I was obligated to come up with fancy retorts every day, hoping that you'd realize that _I care_ about you and that you need to stop being a complete jerk!"

They stopped and looked at each other, both shocked and paralyzed to say anything.

"You _care_?" Malfoy asked.

"Yes, I do."

"But…but why?"

"_Why not?_"

"I thought you dislike me."

"I do," Livi looked down, embarrassed, "but that doesn't mean I don't care about you. I just want to make sure you're alright or if you need someone to ease off your suffering."

"Oh, so _you_ think I'm suffering? Suffering from what?"

"I don't know!" She answered, her voice rose. "How would I know if you wouldn't tell me?"

"Do I look like I'm suffering?" Malfoy gritted his teeth, his voice the same level as hers, "Do I look like I need _your_ help? _Your_ help? The girl who has humiliated me and stood up against me?!"

"I just want to help…" she murmured, her eyes hurt.

"Well, breaking news Lovegood, I don't need your fucking help! I don't need _you_, your presence, your retorts and most especially, your pity!"

"I—"

"You're selfish, you know that?" He grumbled, advancing towards her, "You're so bloody selfish! You really think you could enter my life? You're not even my _friend!_"

"_Selfish_?" The hurt in her eyes disappeared, and it was replaced with resentment, "You _dare_ call me selfish? Malfoy, no one called me selfish before!"

"Well, leave that to me because I added another 'first time' in Livi Lovegood's life!"

"You're a complete bloody idiot, you should know that!"

"You always remind me that, Lovegood!"

"Then place that inside your bloody head, and maybe, consider it!"

"Get a life, Lovegood!"

"Go get yours!" Livi's eyes flared in fury and stared into Malfoy's grey ones, before stamping angrily away from him, leaving a very-confused and hotheaded Malfoy behind.

[][][]

"Where were you?" Eila stood from her seat and raced towards Livi when she saw her stomping into the Hall.

"Got held up."

"What?"

"Malfoy," Livi exhaled his name.

"What did he do this time?"

"Oh, the usual," she sighed, calming herself, before sitting beside Eila, "being a total arrogant jerk."

"That's Malfoy we're talking about," Eila said with a smile.

"Yeah? Well, I've had enough."

"This is not just Malfoy, is it?" Eila eyed her, worried. "You were in a serious brawl with him, were you?"

Livi sighed heavily and looked at Eila. "He's changed, Eila."

"What do you mean?"

"He became graver, insensitive, meaner."

"Did he hurt you?" Eila raised an eyebrow, preparing to stand up, "Because if he did, I swear to God I'll—"

"He didn't," Livi smiled, "He wouldn't dare."

"Then, what's bothering you?"

"How can you tell that?"

"Your eyes," Eila looked at her in the eye intently, "They tell me a lot."

"They don't tell lies, do they?"

"Nope."

"What do they tell you?"

"That you're troubled with something you don't want to share… and that you love Jasper," Eila grinned.

Livi stifled a laugh. "Yeah, and Goyle loves you."

Eila faked a gag. "Stop the whole 'I'm-arranged-to-marry-Goyle thing, Livi!"

Livi shrugged playfully. "I don't know."

Suddenly, Cormac McLaggen's voice rose in a obvious tone of surprise

"YOU'RE MARRYING GOY—"

"Shut your mouth, Cormac!" Eila snapped at him, "And stop stuffing your bloody mouth with food!"

"I don't believe it!" McLaggen shook his head in disbelief, "I thought you had taste!"

Eila exhaled and turned to glare at her best friend, "I'm gonna kill you."

"Well, I thought you were gonna die if you'll marry him—condolences."

"I'm not marrying him! I'd rather die alone!"

Livi laughed. "No, Eila. We'll die alone…together."

Still laughing, she pulled her best friend by the wrist and stood up.

"Let's go, Eily, I'm not hungry."

"Hey, Mrs. Goyle, where are you going?" McLaggen asked, a stupid smile plastered on his face.

"Oh shut up, you prat!" Eila rolled her eyes.

"Okay, good night!" Cormac waved at them, still amused.

"Night, Cormac!" the girls said in unison.

[][][]

Malfoy couldn't help but stare at the Dark Mark on his forearm. Everything would have went accordingly if it weren't for Lovegood.

She was…_following_ him?

To comfort him?

He needn't any comfort. He was fine; he was strong; he was a Malfoy.

He was _Chosen_.

Deep inside his mind, he wondered, 'Was he really Chosen, or was the Lord just disappointed at his father?'

Was he the Punishment for his father's failure?

_I don't even want to be like you, father—I don't even want to be a Death Eater—let alone murder someone of importance. I'm not a murdered,_ he thought to himself.

But he doesn't have any choice now, does he?

Kill _him_ or the Dark Lord kills his family.

No, there wasn't any choice left.

He sighed.

Maybe that Lovegood was right.

Maybe he does need someone who would comfort him.

[][][]

"Trying out for Quidditch?" Livi asked her best friend as she leaned on Eila's bedpost.

Her best friend sighed sullenly. "Nope."

"You'd make a fine Chaser."

"Not as fine as Ginny Weasley and Katie Bell," Eila huffed under her breath.

"And you've become bitter," Livi commented, "What's the point of all the 'Everyone's-better-than-me' inner conflicts, Eila?"

Eila sighed. "I just don't want to hurt anybody. And if I do something epic—I would probably die of humiliation."

"But you won't," Livi answered with a smile.

"Yeah?" Eila raised a brow, "Remember the Battle at the Ministry? How Lucius Malfoy broke the Prophecy because of my 'well-polished' Impediment Jinx?"

"You didn't mean it," Livi frowned, reminiscing the event that has happened a year ago that caused Harry Potter his godfather.

"Or when Harry and Ron used the Polyjuice to disguise as Crabbe and Goyle in second year," Eila frowned, "I hexed 'Goyle' when I saw him wearing Harry's glasses, but he turned out to be Harry. I hexed him a Blinding Curse!"

"Which was blocked by his glasses, thankfully, and in the end, _you_ were the one to repair it with an '_Oculus reparo_.' Really, Eila, everything's gonna be fine."

"Really?"

"Really." Livi reassured her.

Eila furrowed her eyebrows, deep in thought.

"Alright, I'll try out for Quidditch Chaser."

[][][]

"Livi, you're late," Lavender Brown commented when Livi sat between her and Hermione. Livi noticed how tense the atmosphere was, and thought it would be helpful if she sat in the middle.

Hermione had a certain dislike on Lavender because of her infatuation towards Ron—which Hermione considered her best friend. But Livi knew better.

"Sorry," Livi apologized, "I was talking to Eila."

"Where's she?" Lavender inquired.

"She's at the locker room." Livi frowned as she tried to remove the stray locks of Lavender's dirty blond hair sweeping across her face. "Tie your hair, Lavender."

"She's trying out?" Hermione blurted out.

"Chaser."

"She'd make a good Chaser," Hermione smiled.

Lavender nodded in agreement and realizing that her hair was flying with the wind and covering up mostly all of Livi's face, she apologized and quickly tied it into a ponytail.

"Livi?"

"Yes?"

"Why don't you let your hair loose?"

"It's windy."

"When it's not windy."

"I don't want to."

Lavender frowned. "Why not?"

"So that I could have a mysterious side," Livi smiled.

"Shut up."

Livi grinned.

Aside from Eila, Luna, and the Golden Trio, Lavender has always been Livi's good friend. Sure, Lavender and Livi may not share the same wavelengths like Eila and Livi, but Lavender somehow clicked with her. Lavender was a very frank girl, sometimes unaware that her comments were disturbing or embarrassing, and of course, they shared the similar loathe against a certain Slytherin.

[][][]

Eila had her head down as she entered the dressing room. Eyes peered at her, she could feel it. Maybe it was a bad idea, maybe she shouldn't try out.

"Eila! Atlast it dawned to you that we need a good Gryffindor Chaser," a voice crept up from behind her. She knew that voice anywhere. It was the Gryffindor Quidditch Captain, but he was more than that to Eila.

Turning around, she kept herself composed even though her insides were jumping up and down in plain nervousness. "Hello, Harry."

To her delight, Harry Potter smiled. "I just assumed that you'd try out in Chaser."

"I guess I am."

"Welcome to the team," the boy said with a grin.

"If I could qualify," the girl mumbled under her breath.

"Well, I'm sure you will, Eila," Harry reassured her, "See you outside-play well."

Eila sighed. "I'm backing out." And hurried towards the door. She was scared—terrified.

Unfortunately, her six-year stay was highlighted by the events concerning Harry—or herself's accidents, due to her mere clumsiness. Livi reassured her that she wasn't clumsy—she was a klutz. Imagining how bad the try outs would end, she thought it would be a better idea to just drop it.

A strong hand enveloped her arm. Turning, she saw Harry.

"No, Eila," he shook his head firmly, "You can't leave now."

She nodded. "As a matter of fact, Harry, I can."

"You can't leave me—" a pause, "I need you in my team."

"I would probably send all of our teammates to St. Mungo's."

"You won't," Harry smiled. "Please?"

Eila could hear the pleading in his voice. She melted and smiled.

"Alright."

[][][]

"Malfoy." A voice called him.

"Back off, Lovegood, you're in Slytherin's territory." Another voice—Parkinson's voice—spat.

"Not talking to _you_, so _you_ back off."

"You are not allowed to sit with the Slytherins, Lovegood."

"Who says I'd want to sit with you?" Livi scoffed at her, "I want to talk to Malfoy."

Malfoy sat there, staring at nothing, his fork on his hand, and his food untouched.

"Drakie doesn't wanna talk to you."

"Fine," Livi gritted her teeth, "Tell your _Drakie_ then that he owes me an explanation."

"I owe you nothing, Lovegood," he looked up to her, "Now, leave."

Livi narrowed her eyes for a moment, before leaning down towards him, whispering, "You don't want Harry to know about this now, do you?"

"Know about what, Drakie?" Parkinson asked.

"You wouldn't tell him," Malfoy mumbled.

"As a matter of fact, I will," Livi replied, standing up, "He's done with his Quidditch Tryouts just now."

"Tell him what, Drakie?"

"Shut up, Pansy. Just. Shut. Up." Malfoy growled before standing and grabbed Livi by her elbow.

"Where are you taking me?"

He took her outside the Great Hall, turned to a corner, along a deserted hall, then released his firm grip on her elbow.

"Why are you talking to me?" he asked her.

"I have a mouth."

"Very good answer." He rolled his eyes. "Did you forget what you did last night? You walked away!"

"But still, you know me an explanation. What were you doing there, Malfoy?"

"Why should that be a big deal to you?"

"I just want to make sure you're not doing anything _funny_ inside the Room."

"Look," Malfoy licked his upper lip, and stared at Livi with an annoyed look on his face, "I really don't see why I should explain myself to you."

"You do," she answered.

"And why is that so?"

"I want to know if you're doing something stupid."

"Like what? Suicide?"

"You were planning about that, weren't you?" Livi's eyes narrowed.

Malfoy rolled his eyes and growled in frustration, "Goddamn it, Livi! I don't understand you! One minute you hate me, then the other you act like an attached girlfriend."

Livi blinked. "Go to hell."

"What did I say?" Malfoy asked, confused of Livi's initial reaction.

"Just go to hell. If you won't tell me, fine," she inclined her head, "I'm gonna find it out myself."

"Will you please get the hell out of my life!"Malfoy yelled in exasperation. Turning to the girl, all he saw was hurt etched on her beautiful features. It bothered him; why was Livi Lovegood, the last person to actually care for a Malfoy, would stand there in front of him making sure he doesn't do anything stupid about his life. It's his life, after all, why would she bother? Perhaps she...no. Malfoy shook the horrible thought off. That feeling was buried a very long time ago, he shouldn't be feeling it-even a small part of it. No, a Malfoy should never. A Malfoy should never Hope.

"I won't Dra—Malfoy," Livi stood her ground, "You can't make me."

* * *

Aren't they adorable? Ohhh, so what do you think?

**REVIEW!**

**#NOX!**  
(See you all in another 2 months-support Livi!)


	5. Chapter Five

Hello, folks! I apologize it took so long! It's been two months, right on cue. So this chapter's a short one, probably a bad chapter, but that's up to you to decide! I really will try to update a whole lot frequently, and please message me on your insights on this. Plus, this chapter's a bit confusing, so I'll leave chapter six to explain it all. I'm sorry for the wait, you guys! Please please please review or PM me.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I only own the OCs and bits of the scenes.

Read and Review! ❤

* * *

Chapter Five

The Game Deceives

Livi rubbed her eyes sleepily as she pushed herself off of bed. She just had a very weird dream—and thankfully she woke up.

"Oh, you're awake!" Eila's voice broke into the room, startling the begruntled Livi.

"Yes," Livi nodded, "Why?"

"Why?" Eila's eyes widened, "We have an essay to pass due tomorrow, that's why!"

Livi's shoulders slumped. "Alright," she sighed, "I'll see you at the Common Room."

Eila left without saying anything, leaving her best friend still half-asleep.

Livi hurried to their Common Room and took a seat adjacent to Eila and Lavender.

"Hey Lav," she greeted her friend with a smile.

"Oh…" Lavender Brown blinked her eyes and turned to Livi, "Hello."

Livi raised her brows at Eila, "What's wrong with her?"

Eila shrugged, "Probably overjoyed that Ron's the new Gryffindor Keeper."

"And doesn't care that Eila Lockwood is the new Chaser? Congratulations again, Eily."

"Oh, sure. Thanks." Eila smiled at her best friend.

"Have you ever heard of this spell, _Sectumsempra_?"

Eila and Livi exchanged looks as Hermione raised her voice at Harry Potter, obviously irritated. "No, I haven't! And if you have a shred of self-respect, you'd hand that book in!"

"Book?" Livi whispered to Eila. "What book?"

"That potions book he's been going out with lately," Eila said with an eyeroll.

"Not bloody likely," Ron interjected, "He's top of the class. Even better than you, Hermione. Slughorn thinks he's a genius."

Hermione gave Ron a withering look and stretched out her hand to reach Harry's book. "I'd like to know just whose book that was. Let's take a look, shall we?"

"No," Harry shook his head and stood up, holding his book delicately in his hands.

"No?" Hermione raised an eyebrow, "Why not?"

"Th—the binding is _fragile_," Harry stuttered, causing Livi and Eila to exchange disbelieving glances.

Hermione scoffed. "_'The binding is fragile_? Can't you come up with a better alibi, Harry?"

Eila had it. Yes, Harry may have been an intelligent student, though not as natural as Hermione, but his obsession to the book made her squirm. In fact, though she hated to admit it, the book made her jealous. She has had it.

In an overly irritated manner, Eila Lockwood reached for the _fragile_ book on Harry's hand, and instantly peeked inside. "Who—who's the Half-Blood Prince?" She asked quizzically, noticing the ragged handwriting of the said owner of the book.

"The who?" Livi, whose eyelids were still drooping with exhaustion, asked. Hermione stared at Eila expectantly, her features mirroring Ron's and Livi's.

"That's what it says right here," Eila answered her friend, "This Book is the Property of the Half-Blood Prince."

"Who's the Half-Blood Prince, Harry?" Ron questioned his best friend. Harry, who was half-irritated and half-confused, shrugged.

"I don't know—Really, I don't." He said rather quickly noting Eila's eyes peering on him.

[][][]

"That book _really _is something."

Harry almost jumped upon hearing that particular voice. At that time of the night, he wasn't expecting anyone to be awake. While his eyes were fighting with sleep as he skimmed through the worn pages, his mind was in jumbles as well.

"You're awake at this hour, Eila?"

Eila raised an eyebrow and bit her lip, as if stopping herself from snarking a retort. "Yes, well, as you can see." Plopping next to Harry, she studied the Advanced Potions Book he valued so much. She wanted so much to ask him what was in the book that captured his attention so much, but she knew better.

"So," Harry cleared his throat, "Hogsmeade's two weeks from now."

"Yeah," Eila replied nonchalantly.

"You and Livi are going together. Shopping?" He guessed. He figured that Eila didn't have any suitors, nor she dated anyone in the school, she spent most—if not all—of her time with her bestfriend, Livi.

"Yes."

"You could go with us if you'd like." Harry said, trying his best to sound casual.

"I don't know," Eila shrugged, and then sighed. "But I'll let you know how it goes."

Harry couldn't hide the smile on his face.

[][][]

"It seems as though you are not performing well, Draco dear," a dangerously close hum followed the malice dripping off of Bellatrix's tongue. Draco winced; he knew that his crazed aunt was getting impatient. So was the Dark Lord.

"I'm doing what I can do—"

"But what you _can_ do is simply not enough, my sweet nephew," Bellatrix laughed behind his ear, "Think of your poor mummy: choking, gasping for air as she pleads for her life—"

"STOP IT! STOP! IT!" Draco closed his eyes to prevent the tears from falling. "Don't you dare hurt her!"

Bellatrix only gave a sadistic laugh, and disappeared, leaving the shaking Draco alone, her laugh echoing in his mind.

If there was ever a single person he loved the most, that would be his mother. His mother who never stopped caring, his mother who always believed in him, his mother who only sees the good in him. His mother, the only person he had left—threatened by his lunatic of an aunt, in the hold of the Dark Lord.

His hands were shaking in fear, quivering as the thought of his beloved mother screaming in agony flashed into his mind. He doesn't have much of a choice. Doesn't he always?

[][][]

"Oh, so you mean to tell me that I get to chaperone you and Harry later?" Livi quirked her eyebrows at her blushing friend.

"No, silly! He invited us both to join them."

Livi shrugged, "Oooh, I better not."

"Will you quit it?" Eila was desperately trying to cover the red on her cheeks as she threw a scarf at Livi, who spontaneously drew it around her neck. "You know what; I don't think he even likes me."

"Oh sure," Livi rolled her eyes, "I mean, he actually invites every girl to be a keeper and goes to Hogsmeade with her, right?"

"He's the Boy Who Lived!"

"And you," Livi placed her index finger at the tip of Eila's nose, "Are Eila Lockwood. Consider that. Plus, I'm not going anywhere near you lovebirds later."

"What—what do you mean 'not going anywhere near'?"

"I don't know. Maybe I'll drop by at Honeydukes and spend the rest of the day at Tomes and Scrolls."

Eila scowled. "The bookstore? But that's just across The Three Broomsticks."

"Yeah," Livi sighed, "See you when I see you."

[][][]

Livi gloomily dragged her boots through the thick snow, wrapping herself under the warm wool of her coat, and exhaled.

She missed home. Her mother, her father, Jasper. The simple thought of the man made her lips twitch into a smile. She didn't know if she loves him, nonetheless she _likes_ him. She liked how gentle and well-mannered her was, she could feel the sincerity in his words. She knew she would have a good future with Jasper, two more years before she succumbs to marriage.

Eventually, they would learn to love each other. They would kiss and hug, whisper sweet nothings and care for each other. They would raise their pure-blooded children and have them enter Hogwarts. They would laugh at how much they fought when they were still naïve and misunderstanding each other. They would be possessive yet loyal. They would be happy. One day, Livi and Jasper truly will.

Suddenly, as if shaking her out of her thoughts, a flash of black raced in front of her. Livi blinked; once, twice; thrice. He looked at her, mirroring her movements, his mouth left open, words left unsaid. It was as if he wanted to say something; be it an insult or a greeting, but it never left his mouth. Finally, Livi broke the silence.

"And _what_," she stressed, "are you looking at?"

His pale face hardened, and so did his eyes. Livi took note of how vulnerable he looked like when his eyes were like that. Tame, gentle…good. But all was lost now. It was the same steel grey eyes of the boy she so despised.

"And _why_ would I look at _you_?"

"Why not?" Livi shrugged.

Draco said none but smirked. "Are you flirting with me, Lovegood?"

Livi's eyes shot into dark green as her hand came in contact with Draco's face.

"What the fu—"

"Oh, I'll tell you what, Malfoy," Livi gritted through her teeth, "I'm engaged. I'll be married soon. And I'll be damned if I ever even _think_ of flirting with you because that'll never happen, Malfoy. Never."

The words stung; but it spoke of the truth. His bitter truth. But what plunged into his heart the most was the echoing of "I'm engaged. I'll be married soon."

_I'm engaged. I'll be married soon._

_I'm engaged. I'll be married soon._

_I'm engaged. I'll be married soon._

"Engaged?! To whom?"

The question seemed to take the girl aback, and left her hanging for a second. Her eyes shifted, her lips trembled, her heart cascaded. Then—"It's none of your business."

Draco shook his head. "It's Jasper, isn't it?"

"W-who?!" Livi's eyes widened.

"Jasper. Jasper Ivalliss."

"Wha—I…I," Livi shook her head in disbelief, "How did you know?"

"I…have my ways." Draco answered firmly.

"We agreed on not telling anyone, did he tell you?"

"No. I knew you were dating."

Livi nodded, but said nothing. She looked as if she was very confused.

"I would give anything to be in his place."

Livi's eyes shot up. Green eyes met grey ones. Her brows furrowed in confusion and shock and expressions hard to describe. She shook her head. "WHAT?! Wha—what's this? What are you talking about? What…why…what is with you, Dra—Malfoy?"

"Livi, I—"

"What?!"

Draco sighed. He bore in mind that very few bystanders were there, hardly watching them, so it was an opportunity. "Livi, I'm going to do something…"

He took a step forward. Livi's eyes flashed a single emotion: fear.

"…and you're gonna have to let me…"

He saw her grip her wand in her hand, ready to defend herself from the possible prank he was planning.

"…I promise not to hurt you…"

He was looking down at her, and she willingly gazed up at him. His hand made its way to her cheek.

"…Just let me."

Draco leaned and placed his lips on top of hers, feeling atlast the softness of her lips.

And Livi didn't push him away.


End file.
